Ménage à quatre
by eaglemar
Summary: Boston Homicide plays Seattle Grace Mercy West in a softball tournament. Smutty times ensue.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Prompt: Our ladies at BPD have a softball game against Mercy West. Jane/Maura/Callie/Arizona foursome, mainly from a Jane/Maura POV. **

**If this isn't your thing, I understand. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

…

Maura had been worried, at first, when she realized what playing against the Mercy West softball team would mean: seeing the woman she had a week long tryst with again. It had been years ago and long before she met Jane. But she had wondered how her usually protective girlfriend would react to such news, but Jane had seemingly taken it in stride. Even went so far as going out of her way to meet and welcome the Latina from the other team.

To say Maura was surprised was an understatement.

And that surprise grew even further when Jane invited Callie—which also meant Arizona, too—to the BPD victory celebration at The Robber. Never had she thought Jane would be so…accepting and nonchalant about this. But she wasn't going to question it—wasn't going to question the way Jane had sat next to Arizona so she could sit next to Callie. She just _went with the flow _as Jane had often called it, and caught up with her ex-lover about things that had happened in the past years.

After the initial slightly-awkward period between them as they figured out what to talk about, they ordered round after round and before they knew it, were already on their fifth. Jane had gotten loud—true to her Italian roots—and Maura's face and chest had gotten warm, her limbs starting to tingle as she laughed freely.

Arizona had gotten giggly, and Callie had taken to making bedroom eyes—to everyone at the small table. And it had definitely not gone unnoticed.

Deeply enthralled by Callie's experience in the Peace Corps—and finding out that Arizona had briefly went to Africa, but it was _never_ to be mentioned again—Maura slightly turns in the booth, enjoying the banter she remembered she had shared with the Latina all those years ago.

"You have a turtle?" Arizona interrupts, the amount of alcohol flowing through her veins making her even perkier, even more excited.

"He's an African Spurred _Tortoise_," Maura lightly corrects, playfully smiling across the booth to a smirking Jane before looking to Arizona. "And I've had him for years actually."

"That's awesome," Callie says—the use of Arizona's word tumbling freely from her drunken mouth—as she looks across to her wife. "See? I told you she's awesome."

"That you did," Arizona nods, her blue eyes lighting up in excitement as she looks to Maura. "Can we go see him? I really want to see him!"

"Well, I—" Maura looks across the booth, recognizes the carefree agreement in Jane's eyes and takes it at face value. "Of course."

After only a mild argument over paying for the bill—which Maura finally ended up doing, like she had planned to all along—they all pile into one taxi. Maura and Arizona are tightly wedged in the middle, and Jane can feel her start to pound, her leg burn where Maura's is pressed flush against it.

It might be the alcohol flowing through her or maybe just how damn good Maura looks in that skintight bodysuit she's still wearing from the game, but Jane can't help but run her fingers up the inside her girlfriend's thigh—higher and higher until they can go no further, until the heat between Maura's legs is now directly under her fingertips.

It's dark in the cab, really dark, so she isn't very concerned about getting caught—or maybe it's because a drunken Jane Rizzoli believes she is being inconspicuous when she really isn't—and she adds pressure, starts to barely move her fingers against the crotch of the red and black bodysuit.

Maura's breath hitches, and she pauses midsentence—trying to subtly turn her body more towards Jane, but not even bothering with trying to get her to stop. The material of the suit is thin enough, the lack of underwear perfect enough, that she can feel every light touch from Jane against her, rubbing and teasing over and over.

She closes her eyes, leans over to rest her head against Jane's shoulder to _hopefully_ just look tired, just look a little inebriated as she focuses on what Jane is doing to her—every brush against her, every new wave of arousal coursing through her to settle heavily between her legs.

But Arizona notices and turns to look at her wife—eyebrows raised and trying to hide her grin as she tilts her head towards the other side of the cab. Callie quickly catches on and can't even hide her smile. Maura always _had_ been secure in her sexuality, and was never one to hide from what she wanted in that department. She reaches down and squeezes Arizona's leg with a shining glint in her dark eyes— clearly a promise, a reassurance.

A promise of what, Arizona isn't sure.

But she has a pretty good idea.

Maura shifts and barely, just _barely_ widens her legs in an attempt to make Jane add more pressure, move quicker, just… _anything_. She doesn't know if it's the beer, if it's the smell of Jane has from playing the game, or just the thrill of maybe getting caught—but she does know she's close. The beginning tremors are making her legs start to quake, an indescribably heat washes over her body as Jane's fingers push harder, focus only around her clit.

She takes one quick, shallow breath and then another and another—feeling herself coiling and building and…god, just _right there. _Steeling herself to be quiet, she bites her lip and buries her face against Jane's shoulder. And then, just as she's about to come undone, just as she's finally on the edge of that precipice, the fingers still and Jane pulls away completely.

She involuntarily groans, squeezing her legs together as her eyes flutter open. She looks up to Jane—confusion and near-agony written all over her face. Jane makes a sympathetic smile, leaning down to kiss Maura's forehead before pointing out the window with her thumb towards their house. "Sorry, babe."

Maura's bottom lip rolls out in a near pout. She was _so_ close. Jane was definitely going to finish what was started if she has any say in it.

They all climb out of the car, cleats crunching on the sidewalk as they make their way up to the house—Maura slightly wobbling from all the events of earlier combined, with Arizona and Callie walking behind them with knowing grins.

"So where is this little guy? Can I feed him?" Arizona asks, still smiling and still a little more than giddy as they step through the door and pull off their shoes.

"Little?" Jane scoffs. "You won't think that after you tripped over the damn thing a few times."

"Perhaps if you would watch where you were going, it wouldn't be such a problem," Maura retorts, eyebrows raised before turning towards Arizona. "He normally roams around the downstairs while we're gone. So if we can find him, you can most certainly try. He's probably hungry by now…"

Maura trails off as she walks down the hall, Arizona right by her side as they start to look for Bass. Jane watches in rapt attention. She stares at the way the bodysuit— a suit she had often made fun of, but thoroughly enjoys looking at when Maura's actually wearing it—is molded to her girlfriend's skin and allows her to see the way Maura's legs and ass flexed with every delicious step.

Callie clears her throat from across the room and Jane jerks back into focus, walking over to were the Latina is studying one of the shelves in the living room filled with pictures, books, and everything in between. Callie focuses on something and Jane catches her gaze, smiling when she realizes it's a picture that her Ma had snapped without them noticing—both standing in front of a couple of zebras, Maura smiling at them and Jane smiling at Maura.

"You never want to go to the zoo with that woman," Jane laughs, clearly meaning it good-naturedly. "I mean, it's cute how she starts talking about all the animals and stuff, but by the time you get to the end…it feels like you've just watched twelve hours straight of Animal Planet or something."

"She always has liked to talk. Not a bad thing, though," Callie smiles up at Jane, setting the picture back where it belongs. She pretends to focus on a signed baseball and licks her lips, not looking up towards the other woman. "Arizona and I have a deal. It's a pretty good one, actually."

Jane catches the faux nonchalance—even slightly inebriated, she's still a damn good detective if she says so herself—and furrows her brow. "What kind of deal?"

"Well," Callie starts, trying to figure out the best way to say this. "I have a list of people I find attractive, and so does she. If we ever meet one of the top three, we're allowed to sleep with them."

Jane pauses, and then flounders—eyebrows rising incredulously. "You _what_?"

"Yeah," Callie shrugs, finally looking back up to Jane. "It's a one-time thing only, no strings attached…and Maura is my number two."

Jane sets her jaw, arms crossing. "_Two_? Why the hell isn't she your number one?"

"Because Sofia Vergara is my number one," Callie replies, the name rolling off her tongue perfectly.

So perfectly that Jane can't help but raise an eyebrow—secretly wishing Maura would start trying to learn Spanish next.

"Oh," she finally responds, willing to let it drop until she remembers what they were _really_ talking about. Scoffing, she throws up her hand. "So you're saying you want to sleep with _my_ girlfriend? No fucking way. Absolutely no way," she responds, nearly stomping out of the room.

"You're invited, too," Callie calls out after her, smirking as she notices the smallest pause in Jane's gait.

She returns minutes later with her hair loose and wild curls everywhere, a slightly softer expression on her face—albeit still quite skeptical. "Do you do this often or something? Just go around asking for, y'know, stuff like this?"

Callie turns to face Jane as she sits on the couch next to her. "No. Like I said, it's only brought up if it's one of our top three—which has never happened before. We mostly picked people we thought we would never see again, and Maura just happens to be the first we've ran into."

Jane looks away to hide her embarrassment, to hopefully hide the fact that she's even thinking about this. "So both of you…you're in love, right? This isn't—"

"Jane, I love Arizona," Callie interrupts. "She's my wife and I love her more than anything. This would just be sex. Nothing more."

Jane waits a beat—thinking about all that could go wrong, and maybe how it wouldn't be so bad—before looking up, brow furrowed. "How do you know Maura's going to agree to this?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll do whatever you want, Jane," Callie replies in this _Maura would do anything for you because she loves you, dumbass _tone that certainly isn't lost on Jane. "Plus I'm sure Arizona has already brought it up to her."

"Tag-teaming lesbians," Jane mutters, incredulously—wondering what exactly she's getting into. "Perfect."

…..

Jane leans back against the wall in the guest room, her eyes locked with the hazel ones she loves so much as Callie and Arizona start peeling off the bodysuit Maura had been wearing. It comes off slowly—Callie brushing every inch of exposed skin as a means of reassurance, Arizona helping her step out of it once it's at her feet.

She's left standing there only in a bra with flushed cheeks, still looking straight at Jane—letting Jane know they could stop whenever she wanted, that even though this was happening that she could never want anyone more than Jane.

Callie steps behind her, those long and skilled fingers running up the dip of her spine and higher until they're nimbly unclasping her bra. Her breath catches in her throat as it's pulled away and she's left standing there completely naked with hardened nipples—nipples that get even harder as Callie reaches up and starts to pinch and roll them between her fingers.

Arizona's hands roam up her legs to the very tops of her thighs, only pulling away last second to start removing her own blue softball uniform, Callie stepping away from Maura to help. Only then does Jane push away from the wall and walk over to her girlfriend, running her hands up and down the soft skin of Maura's sides as she leans over to lightly kiss her lips.

"Are you sure?" Maura asks when she pulls back, never wanting to do something out of Jane's comfort zone.

But Jane nods, swallowing thickly as she looks down and sees those breasts and hard nipples on display. "Yeah," she confirms, "I'm sure."

At that, Maura lets go of her inhibitions and leans up, kissing Jane roughly—biting and sucking at Jane's lip, taking the control she knows she'll have to render later.

It's only when Jane's hands dip down and start to grip and squeeze at her ass does she pull back and start to tug off the underwear and sweatpants Jane had ended up wearing instead of her usual softball shorts.

And only then does she notice.

"Oh," she gasps.

The strap on Jane is wearing is thick and black, and hands there erect as it's freed from the confines of the pants. It's one they seldom used, but one she loved Jane using on her. She looks up to Jane, eyebrow playfully raised.

"A gift," Jane smirks—obviously proud of herself, "since you actually made it past first in the game today."

Maura drops down to her knees completely at that, her hand wrapping around the base of the thick shaft. She smiles up at Jane, at the anticipation written on her face. "Well you should get a gift for scoring the winning run, don't you think?" She asks before leaning forward and taking the tip of the cock in her mouth.

Jane watches with rapt attention as Maura pulls the shaft a little further into her mouth each time, her tongue swirling and licking on each pass in and out. The slick noises are filing the room, making a dull ache start to throb between Jane's legs.

And that dull ache nearly turns into a damn inferno when Maura pulls the cock into her mouth to the hilt over and over and over, the pressure causing the small nub inside to rub against her clit again and again until she groans.

Her hips start to move by their own accord, pushing the dildo into Maura's mouth quicker and quicker, loving the way it feels and the sounds pouring from her girlfriend.

She glances up for only a second and her hips instant still. Arizona is lying flat on her back on the bed—watching them—with Callie between her legs, slowly licking and sucking against her clit. Jane's mouth goes dry at the sight.

Licking her lips, she pulls lightly on Maura's hair until she stands and gives her one quick kiss before pointing to the bed. "On your back. Please," she adds with a bashful smle.

Maura smiles as she lies down, gasps when Jane roughly pulls her to the edge of the bed by her legs. She uses the tip of the cock to run up and down the entirety of her girlfriend's slit—alternating between teasing strokes and swirling it around Maura's clit.

Maura squirms, her legs dropping completely open—all signs of begging for more without really having to beg.

But she can't even if she wanted to.

Because now Callie is straddling Maura's face—her long, tan fingers gripping Maura's breasts for leverage as she lowers herself onto Maura's mouth. Jane moans at the sight, and Callie moans as Maura's tongue starts to swirl and lick and suck against her clit.

Jane finally pushes into Maura's wet and wanting heat, barely meeting any resistance from how ready her girlfriend already is, and a muffled moan tumbles from Maura's lips against Callie's center. The vibrations make Callie groan, grind down harder against those lips beneath her—so wantonly, so full of need and _more, more, more_.

Arizona crawls over and straddles Maura's waist, facing Callie—her back to Jane—and leans forward, kissing her wife with reckless abandon. Her pale fingers massage and squeeze and pinch at Callie's breasts, her pert nipples. She leans down and starts to kiss along Callie's jawline and neck—licking and sucking, loving the way Callie is gasping and moaning as she gets worked higher and higher. Closer and closer.

Still thrusting slowly, rhythmically into Maura, Jane reaches around Arizona's waist—only hesitating briefly—before dipping her fingers down into warm and wanting wetness to swirl around Arizona's clit. The blonde gasps—partially in surprise, but mostly in appreciation of hopefully, _hopefully_ getting her arousal sated since Callie's tongue had brought her so close only moments before—and then pushes down to get more and Jane complies. One of her hands holds tightly onto Maura's thigh for leverage with each stroke into her girlfriend, and she uses the other to rub Arizona's clit faster, better, adding just the right amount of pressure to put Arizona right on the edge.

Callie can see the warning signs, sees how the blue eyes have gone darker, hears the hitch in Arizona's breath. She reaches up, cups her wife's jaw. "Come, mi amor," Callie whispers, her hot breath skirting against the shell of the blonde's ear. "Come."

After two quick, shaky breaths Arizona does. Gasping and shaking, hips grinding out against Jane's still-moving fingers to milk as much pleasure as she can.

And it's that sight—the sight of Jane getting her wife off, the sight of Arizona lurching forward, boneless, from being too sensitive—that makes Callie come undone. Eyes clenched shut, her hands squeeze Maura's breasts, and she shamelessly thrusts against Maura's face as she mutters incomprehensibly under her breath.

She takes and takes and takes all Maura has to give until it's too much, until she slides off to the side and falls to the bed next to Arizona—her head resting against Arizona's chest, both breathing heavily as they come down.

"Jane," Maura gasps now that she's able to, "So close…please…so close."

With as aroused as she, herself, is, Jane doesn't even think about disobeying the request. Her thrusts quicken, intensify as she drives hard into Maura—almost pulling completely out before completely shoving back inside again. The slick sounds filling the room, Maura gasping and clenching the sheets, Jane softly grunting with the effort.

It hits Jane all at once—the sight of Maura's eyes closed and gasping, the noises, Callie and Arizona laying completely naked on their guest bed—and she comes, teeth bared and fingers digging into Maura's sides as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her.

She only allows herself to take a moment to come down before she starts thrusting into Maura again, ratcheting up slowly until she's finally back at the hard and quick pace she was at before.

"Right there, Jane, right there," Maura pants as blow after blow after blow drives into her.

Maura wraps her legs around Jane's sweat-slickened back in an attempt to pull her closer, deeper. Her honey blonde hair is matted to her forehead, and Jane looks down to see Maura's breasts undulating and moving with every stroke and it's too much to resist. She leans down, taking a stiff and erect nipple into her mouth and sucking, licking, biting in time with her onslaught.

Maura arches up off the bed and into Jane, crying out as Jane reaches down and frantically rubs her fingers in tight circles against Maura's clit. Faster and faster until Maura lurches up so hard and involuntarily that it nearly tears them apart.

"Jane…that's-gah," Maura cries out, her body trembling and quaking as she finally comes.

Jane slows her thrusts—easing off as Maura tightly clamps down around the cock, clenching over and over and over again. Her fingers continue to rub against Maura's pulsing, throbbing clit-steadily bringing her down.

Finally Maura gasps from too much, too soon and Jane gently pulls out before slumping forward—her cheek resting on her girlfriend's slick chest. Maura reaches up, one hand stroking dark curls away from Jane's face and the other tracing along the back of the BPD jersey Jane is still wearing before Callie clears her throat and she pauses.

"I guess should be going," the Latina starts, already starting to sit up, "It's re—"

"Nonsense," Maura says, "You can stay here and leave in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asks, already putting on her shirt.

"Of course," Maura replies, smiling up at Jane. "It's our pleasure."

And that's how four tired and well-sated women—from two different sides of the country—end up eating grilled cheese for breakfast, two still wearing wrinkled Mercy West softball jerseys.

…..

**That was a lot harder to write than I expected! Leave a review if you have the time! Thanks for reading. (: **


End file.
